Of Love and Hate
by mystikstarduzt
Summary: A yukikyou fic. Yuki and Kyou are confused about their emotions after they share a kiss. They were supposed to be enemies... Rated for yaoi[boyxboy] content and mild language
1. Default Chapter

A cool breeze swept by, relief from the hot, moist summer air. It tousled the orange locks of the cat-boy, who was sitting upon a rooftop, gazing at the moon. Large bright and full, it gleamed off scarlet eyes, giving them a translucent quality, like that of glistening rubies. To the boy the moon seemed to fill the sky. Gazing steadily, Kyou was reminded of a fairy-tale his mother had once told him.

"You can see a rabbit in the moon," his mother had whispered to Kyou, at end of the story. He was very young, but he still remembered hearing the tremor in her voice, and the discomfort in her gaze. He wanted to curl up in his mother's arms and feel safe, to make her feel safe. But he couldn't, because that was bad. He couldn't get close to her because that was bad... Now gazing at the moon again he tried to see the rabbit, "humph," he mumbled, making a noise helped him set asside the unsettling thoughts of his mother, "doesn't look like a rabbit," he squinted his eyes, "looks more like...a mouse," he saw Yuki in his mind's eye. Kyou's crimson eyes widened. He spat. "Damn rat," he muttered something incoherent as he descended down the ladder to go to bed.

Kyou tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming. In his dream he had finally beat Yuki; he had avenged the name of the Cat. He stood over Yuki's battered body. This was what he always wanted. Right? But if this is what he always sought, then why wasn't he happy?

A bright ray of sunlight peeked through the window and danced upon Kyou's sleeping figure, causing him to crack open an eye. He groaned and begrudgingly crawled of bed. As he made his way to the shower, he caught the tail end of the dream. He considered it for a moment, and then dismissed the thought. It's not important, he thought to himself as cool water ran down his body, abolishing the stickiness, a dream's a dream, can't live life if you keep dwelling on dreams. He sighed and opened his mouth to let droplets of the cool sweet liquid clean his mouth.  
  
Yuki was up early helping Tohru set the table. She was looking pretty in a peach colored summer dress, as she bustled around the kitchen. Yuki turned to see Kyou descending down the staircase. The energetic boy jumped to the floor from the fourth stair up in a swift catlike motion. Yuki took in a sharp breath upon seeing Kyou shirtless on the hot summer day. He stared at his lean toned body. Kyou's wet orange hair was in a disarray around his head, achieving a sexy tousled look—  
"What's your problem?" Kyou tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, snapping Yuki from his train of thought. He turned away and tried to shake the thoughts from his head, What's wrong with me? Why am I looking at Kyou like that? I hate him...don't I?  
Breakfast consisted of rice porridge with pickled vegetables and salted fish. "This is delicious Honda-san," Yuki spoke in a soft sweet voice and smiled in the same manner.  
"It is nothing," Tohru loved making the Soumas happy. She knew that almost every girl in their school would give anything to be in her place right now—living with Prince Yuki and his adorable "cousin". This moment was interrupted by Kyou bringing his bowl to his mouth and slurping noisily.  
"Kyou!" Yuki scolded the other boy while Shiguire hummed and watched. "That is so rude! Eat like a normal person!"  
"Don't tell me what and what not to do!" Kyou replied defiantly.  
"Have some respect!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Your such a stupid cat!"  
"Wanna fight?" Their shouting match had grown louder and louder, till Shiguire and Touru flinched.  
"After breakfast," Yuki said these words softly, but his tone indicated that this conversation was over. Kyou mumbled something again. Only the words "Kuso nezumi" were coherent.  
  
After the dishes were washed Yuki walked outside to find that Kyou was waiting for him. Yuki immediately got into his fighting stance as Kyou lunged for him. Yuki sidestepped him easily. "You'll have to be quicker than that," Kyou stumbled a bit to change directions and launched a punch at Yuki's face, which he dodged. He quickly used his other arm to punch Yuki again, but once more the silver-haired boy was too swift. "K'so nezumi".  
Yuki had to admit, he admired the cat-boy's determination. He gave it all he had even when the odds were stacked against him. Yuki made a fist and punched Kyou from below his chin, sending him flying in an arch onto the ground. For a moment he felt a pang of guilt, but shook his head again and dismissed it, What's wrong with me lately?  
Kyou was flung onto the dry earth, he felt the small stones scrape his bare back. He cursed himself for not putting on a t-shirt before coming out. He sprang up from the ground, ready for more. He swung at Yuki again, but the mouse caught his wrist, he struggled, but Yuki's grip was firm. He swung using his other hand, but it was caught as well. Yuki walked forward, forcing Kyou back in a bizarre sort of tango. He was pushed up against the tree, his wrists pined high above his head. Kyou felt the rough bark scrape against his back and he felt his knuckles cut where Yuki pressed them the hardest against the bark. He struggled and tried to kick Yuki, but they were too close together. Yuki's slender but almost impossibly strong hands tightened on Kyou's wrists.  
"You know you'll never win, so why do you keep trying so damn hard," Yuki's face was up against Kyou's but he moved even closer, sliding the other boy's wrists up against the bark, scraping them even more. Kyou gritted his teeth, keen on not letting the other boy see him wince. Yuki had never tormented him like this before. It was usually just a few punches or kicks, and he would leave Kyou lying on the ground.  
"I will win, I don't care how long it takes but I will!" Kyou thrust his shoulders back and forth in an attempt to free himself. When Yuki didn't budge he raised his gaze to meet the mouse-boy's amethyst eyes.  
Yuki's composure faltered and he was lost in Kyou's scarlet eyes, mere inches from his own. His breathing sped up as he tilted his head the slightest bit and inched even closer. Three centimeters before his face would touch Kyou's, he paused for half a second, was he really going to do this? But desire took over and he swept forward covering Kyou's lips with his own. He closed his mouth a bit, and opened again, trying to get the other boy to part his lips. Kyou's mouth did open—in surprise. Yuki took this chance to slide his tongue into his mouth.  
What was happening? They were fighting, and all of a sudden, Yuki was kissing him. He couldn't turn his head since his arms were still pined to either side it. He felt Yuki's tongue enter his mouth. He tried to fight it; he tried to use his own tongue to push Yuki's out of his mouth. It was too slippery. Kyou moaned and gave in to the kiss. He let Yuki search his mouth with his tongue and in turn, tentatively darted his own into Yuki's mouth.  
Yuki felt Kyou kiss back and a burning sense of joy rose in his chest. He let go of his rival's arms and was delighted to feel them snake up his back and behind his neck, untucking his shirt and pulling him closer. His own arms wrapped around Kyou's bare back and felt the cuts and scrapes there. Those are my fault. He paused. Kyou took this opportunity to bite down on Yuki's lower lip—hard, drawing blood where his sharp canines punctured. Yuki gasped in pain and pleasure, and kissed more fiercely, pushing Kyou's head against the tree as he felt a trickle of warmth flow down to his chin and on to his neck. It was lapped up by a soft pink tongue and Yuki shivered, despite the heat.


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
"KYOU! YUKI!" came the cheery voice of Shiguire from around the house. The two boys immediately jumped apart as Shiguire walked up to them and studied them closely, eyes wandering to their messy hair, Yuki's untucked shirt, the cuts on Kyou's back and Yuki's bleeding lip. The two boys struggled to stay impassive. Yuki put on a serene expressionless face and Kyou his usual scowl. Both were determined not to look into Shiguire's eyes in fear that they might give something away. "Have you to been fighting all this time?" Yuki and Kyou both sighed in relief, but neither let it show. "Looks like Kyou's getting better," Shiguire's eyes wandered again to Yuki's bleeding lip and untucked shirt.  
"Ah, yes," Yuki answered without listening much to the question. Shiguire raised an eyebrow.  
"Well anyways, Tohru just wanted me to call you guys back in for lunch," Shiguire continued as he walked back to the house, waving a hand behind him. Lunch? How long have they been out here? Yuki looked at his watch. It had been two hours. The two boys stood at the base of the tree for a few moments, then Yuki began walking towards the house. He tucked his shirt back in and ran his finger's through his hair, the silver strands falling neatly back into place.  
Kyou saw Yuki leave and decided he should follow in suit. I must look a mess. He walked for a bit, and climbed up a tree to gain entrance to the house from his bedroom window, which he had fortuitously left open. He quickly rinsed himself off in the shower and slipped on a black t-shirt. He didn't want Tohru to see his cuts and worry. He hated it when she worried. He ran his bloody knuckles under the faucet and wrapped them in medical tape. He would tell her that it was for training.  
Yuki was helping Tohru with lunch when he saw Kyou descending down the staircase. A strange sense of déjà vu enveloped him. Again he found that he could keep his eyes off the other boy.  
"Souma-san," Tohru's sweet voice drifted alongside the savory smells out from the kitchen. "Can you put this on the table for me?"  
"Sure," Yuki was both unwilling to stop gazing at Kyou and glad that Tohru pulled him away before his rival—or ex-rival—noticed. Were they still rivals? Did anything change between them? Yuki felt his cheeks grow warm.  
"What wrong with you, you damn rat? We can't eat with you standing in front of the table like that!" Guess not. _I've been expecting too much_. Yuki thought as he moved to his seat on the end of the table without a word.  
Kyou barked a few of his usual insults at Yuki, but they just didn't feel the same. The mouse didn't have his usual quick responses. In fact, he didn't respond at all, except in fleeting glances. It was because of what happened today. _What exactly did happen today?_ Kyou replayed that morning's events in his mind. _Why did Yuki do that?_ Kyou had always thought that they hated each other, cat and mouse. It was Yuki's fault that he was the reject of the Souma family. He did hate Yuki. _But then why did I kiss him back?_ Kyou got up and left for the roof. He needed to think about this in private.  
He sat on the roof, playing with the bandages on his hands. _Do I have feelings for Yuki?_ He wondered. His immediate response was _Of course not, I'm not like that, and even if I were, it wouldn't be for that kuso nezumi, Yuki_. But then came the ominous question that he had been unceasingly asking himself. _Why did I kiss him back?_ Kyou touched his lips. He could still feel the silkiness of Yuki's on them. He sighed, gazing at the wisps of clouds against the forget-me-not blue of the summer afternoon sky. It had been the first time he kissed anybody with such passion. He couldn't get too close to girls he desired because of that damn curse. Yuki. It felt so good to be with Yuki, to touch his soft skin—Kyou suddenly realized what he was thinking and banished the thoughts from his head. This was Yuki he was talking about; Yuki the rat, his rival, his nemesis.  
Yuki excused himself from the dinner table not much after Kyou strolled off. He made his way to his bedroom and lay on his stomach on his bed. He buried his face in the pillow, deep in thought. _I kissed Kyou. Why did I kiss Kyou?_ _Why the fuck did I kiss Kyou?_ He thought, not knowing that the boy on the roof above him was pondering the exact same thing.  
That night, neither Yuki nor Kyou slept soundly. Kyou pushed the thoughts of Yuki and the kiss from his mind, and tried to think of other things. Count sheep, sheep, sheep made him think of tigers, tigers were friends with the rabbit. Stupid rabbit, he always tagged along with him and...Yuki. "ARGH" Kyou shoved the pillow over his head.  
Yuki on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking of Kyou; the fierceness of his kiss, the softness of his tongue. He shuddered. _He kissed back. That means he wants me too right?_ Yuki thought for a bit and realized that Kyou wasn't in a position in which he could push him away. He frowned. Why did he care so much anyway? Yuki turned on his side and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for sleep to carry him away.  
Kyou woke suddenly. A dream he had been having. He couldn't remember it now. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. What had he been dreaming about? He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. The luminous letters flashed 7:05. This wasn't like him, his instincts as the cat usually drove him to sleep till 9 or 10. Kyou tossed his dirty boxers in the hamper and pulled on another pair and then a pair of baggy khakis. If he couldn't go back to sleep he might as well go train. He was almost at the door when a thought hit him. _What's the point of training when I am no longer compelled to defeat Yuki?_ Where did that come from? Of course he still wanted to beat Yuki. He kept repeating that to himself as he walked down the hall. He was so engulfed in that thought that he didn't notice where he was going and as a result, smacked into someone. Kyou looked up to find himself staring into the lavender eyes of Souma Yuki. The two stood locked in each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Yuki broke the connection by looking down and muttering, "Come, we need to talk," Kyou followed Yuki into his bedroom.  
They both sat down on Yuki's neatly made bed. Kyou watched him keenly as Yuki searched for the right words.  
"About yesterday," he paused and licked his lips. This was stupid, he was never toung-tied, "I—I just. I don't know what came over me. I just looked in your eyes and..." Yuki looked up at Kyou, hoping that he would understand. The look in those crimson eyes was of slight puzzlement and something else. Was it...yearning? His head was tilted slightly; it was so incredibly charming, so irresistible, so inviting. Yuki pounced on Kyou.  
Kyou knew exactly what Yuki was saying. He saw desire in Yuki's eye and knew his reflected the same emotion. When Yuki pounced on him, he welcomed him with open arms. He tasted Yuki's mouth, savored it. Their tongues swirled together_. So this is what I've become_. A quick though flitted through Kyou's mind before it was submerged in a wave of passion and desire. Kyou grunted as he pushed Yuki into a lying position his torso on top of the mouse boy's, never breaking the kiss. He began to kiss more fiercely, putting more weight onto his head, which was on top of Yuki's. He shoved his tongue down his throat. He hadn't realized how much he needed this.  
Yuki gasped for breath. He could hardly keep up. It was obvious that Kyou had the dominance, kissing him with a passion that was so overwhelming. Yuki moaned. Kyou sensed his uncomfort and slowed down a bit. He sucked on Yuki's bottom lip. He licked his way down Yuki's neck, ripping open the buttons of Yuki's nightshirt. He slid his cool hands gently down Yuki's sides causing him to arch his back and moan again. Kyou paused, thankfully, for the quiet allowed them to hear the shuffling footsteps of Shiguire outside the door. The two sat up knowing it wasn't safe for them to continue.  
After a few moments of staring at the floor Yuki spoke, "So are we still enemies?'  
"We always will be enemies, it's in out blood," Yuki felt sadness sink into his chest. "But I also yearn for you, for us," Kyou didn't even know what that meant, but it felt so right. However Yuki knew exactly what he meant and he smiled. Kyou smiled as well. 


End file.
